worldofmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wretched (death metal band)
Wretched is a death metal band from Charlotte, North Carolina founded by Marshall Wieczorek and Steven Fundenburk in 2005. Wretched musical style incorporates elements of heavy metal, technical death metal and melodic death metal. They are currently signed to Victory Records, and have released 3 full length albums. So far 3 music videos have been filmed for Wretched. History Wretched started in 2005 as a collaboration between Marshall Wieczorek and Steven Funderburk, who started playing together and looking for new members to start a music group. They have recruited Paul McClendon, JC Lawrence, Josh Simpson and started playing local shows in North Carolina and quickly gained local following. They were noticed by Victory Records they were offered a contract in 2008 and wrote their first record The Exodus of Autonomy. First album released with Victory Records got them a nationwide recognition. The Exodus of Autonomy was released in 2009, selling 7,100 units to date according to Nielsen Sounscan. The band hit the road to support the record with most of the shows played with local bands. Guitarist Joel Moore was replaced by John Vail, and bassist David Briggs was replaced by Rico Marziali. Soon after Beyond the Gate was recorded and released. Beyond the Gate gathered positive reviews, and a special website wretchedthrash.com was created featuring short stories for every song on the album. So far two pieces were featured, and with vocalist change in 2011 there's very little chance work will be completed. Along with new vocalist band has replaced Rico Marziali with Andrew Gravey as the bass player, and has toured with The Browning, Serpents and Impending Doom to support Beyond the Gate. According to Nielsen Sounscan record has scanned 4300 units sold up to date. On March 15th 2012 they begin The Metal Alliance Tour, performing with Devil Driver, The Faceless, 3 Inches Of Blood and Dying Fetus. Tour is direct support to new album, which was recorded on February 2012. It is the first record to feature Adam Cody, of Death Metal/Grindcore act Columns, and formerly of Glass Casket as the new vocalist. On March 1st band has premiered on YouTube first single from Son of Perdition, titled "Repeat... The End Is Near". Video shows both guitarists Steven and John playing the song along with guitar tabs being presented on the side, encouraging community to submit guitar covers of the song. Son of Perdition has been released on March 29th, and has scanned 836 copies in its opening weekend. Album did get positive reviews, and the band released Dilated Disappointment as the single, with accompanying music video. Band is going on tour with King Conquer, followed by 3 Inches Of Blood tour later this summer. Band members ;Current *Andrew Grevey - Bass *Marshall Wieczorek - Drums *Adam Cody - Vocals *Steven Funderburk - Guitars (2005-present) *John Vail - Guitars (2005-present) ;Former *Joel Moore - Guitars *Rico Marziali - Bass (2005-?) *Billy Powers - Vocals (2005-?) Discography * The Exodus of Autonomy (Victory Records, 2009) * Beyond The Gate (Victory Records, 2010) * Son of Perdition (Victory Records, 2012) External links *Official Facebook page Category:American bands Category:Technical death metal bands Category:Deathcore bands Category:Death metal bands